Father
by Fayiyong
Summary: "Kalau kencannya di sini, baru bakal kupertimbangkan." "Oke, aku nggak keberatan, kok, kencan di kuburan." - Sting x Lucy. Requested by aRaRaNcHa. LESS ROMANCE. ONESHOT. For Father's Day. RnR onegaaaaaaaaaiiii?


**Father**

* * *

**created by: **Fayiyong

#

**disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

#

**A/N: Sting x Lucy**. Requested by **aRaRaNcHa**. **Oneshot**. Lebih kepada **refleksi diri**sendiri daripada romansa. ENJOY!

#

_[Untuk para ayah di seluruh dunia; kami, para anakmu, mencintaimu. Meski kadang kami tidak dapat menunjukkannya—atau malah membalas kasih cintamu dengan keluhan dan bentakan]._

* * *

**Father**

* * *

_"Our dragons—we killed them." _[Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney]

#

Sting Eucliffe tidak pernah mengetahui apa itu cinta.

Ia tidak memiliki orangtua, kerabat, atau teman yang dapat menjadi tempat berbagi cinta.

Jejak terakhir yang ia ingat dari kedua orangtua manusianya hanyalah sebuah pertengkaran besar yang berujung bentakan tinggi dari sang ayah, dan lengkingan amarah dari sang ibu—setelah itu hening.

Yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya—bocah lima tahun berambut pirang dan berwatak keras kepala—berdiam di jalanan dan menjadi objek tatapan para manusia yang berlalu-lalang.

Hal lain yang Sting ingat adalah seekor naga.

Setelah lelah menjadi bahan tontonan orang-orang, Sting lari menuju hutan—dan ia bahkan tidak sadar ia tengah menuju hutan. Hari itu langit telah menggelap dan bulan telah nampak. Yang Sting lihat adalah sepasang mata kuning dengan bola mata runcing.

Sting dibesarkan naga.

Ia diajarkan segalanya—seperti para _dragonslayer _umumnya.

Kemudian, hal ketiga yang Sting ingat, yaitu ia berlari menuju Magnolia suatu hari. Di sanalah ia menemukan idola barunya: Natsu-_san _dari Fairy Tail.

Natsu-_san_ yang seenaknya, Natsu-_san_ yang liar, Natsu-_san _yang tak kenal menyerah.

Sting suka itu; Sting akan menjadi Natsu-_san _selanjutnya.

Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia kembali ke sarang sang naga, menyaksikan naga itu meregang maut, dan kembali berjalan menuju Magnolia—

—sampai kemudian beberapa manusia muncul dan menariknya masuk menuju dunia percobaan yang menyakitkan. Dunia di mana ia bertemu dengan ruangan besar yang dingin, kaku, apatis. Di mana ia dikerumuni para manusia tak berhati namun memiliki pentium tinggi pada otaknya. Di mana ia berhasil menjadi objek di mana sebuah benda berhasil ditanamkan di tubuhnya.

Dan ia berhasil lari…

Lari, lari, lari, lari, dan lari.

Ia mencoba mencari Fairy Tail.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan Natsu-_san_-nya.

Ia ingin meminta pertolongan pada Natsu-_san_.

Dan yang ia temui hanyalah seorang perempuan berkacamata dan berambut violet muda. Sting menatap wanita itu. Wanita itu menatap balik Sting. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" ia bertanya. Suaranya lembut. Seingat Sting, suara ibunya juga dulu seperti itu.

"Natsu-_san_?" suara bernada tinggi dan berkesan menuntut. Tak apalah, toh Sting sudah tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa.

Masih dengan wajah ramah, wanita itu menjawab, "Dia sedang tidak ada. Beberapa anggota kami sedang mengikuti ujian di sebuah pulau. Ada pesan untuknya, Dik?"

Sting menggeleng, lalu berlari menjauh.

Bahkan Natsu-_san _yang ia puja tidak ada di kala ia membutuhkannya.

#

Sting tidak pernah menyayangi siapapun—baik itu orangtua kandungnya atau naga yang membesarkannya.

Hal yang dapat ia ingat dari orangtua kandungnya adalah mereka selalu mementingkan gengsi dan perkataan orang lain.

Hal yang dapat ia ingat dari naga yang membesarkannya adalah bagaimana sakitnya meregang maut.

Sting Eucliffe menghela napas.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasa perih ketika mengingat masa lalunya.

#

Sting menghela napas lagi.

Arogansinya-lah yang menghancurkan segalanya: eksistensi, jati diri, juga beberapa hal yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

"Ayah... Jika saat itu aku tidak membunuhmu, apa kita masih bisa bersama sekarang?"

#

#

"LUUUUCEEE! KAU MAU KE MANA?"

Lucy Heartfilia menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuh aduhainya. Dua sobat kentalnya—Natsu Dragneel dan Happy—sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Lucy tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengunjungi orangtuaku. Sendirian. Boleh, ya?"

Natsu dan Happy tak sanggup menolak itu.

Lucy berbalik dan kembali berjalan menjauh.

"LUUUUCE!

Lucy menoleh lagi.

Natsu nyengir sambil menghadiahi Lucy lambaian tangan. "Kami akan menjemputmu di stasiun!"

Mau tak mau, kedua bibir Lucy tertarik ke atas membentuk seulas senyum manis. "OKE!"

#

#

Hari kedua sejak Sting berkelana sendirian—tanpa Lector, tentu saja. Kucing itu dititipkan pada Rogue saat ini—dan kini Sting tidak tahu ia berada di mana.

Lokasi ini jarang terjamah mata Sting: hembusan angin yang hangat, tanah berselimut rerumputan hijau, pepohonan yang sejuk, juga suasana yang damai.

Kedua bola mata hitam Sting menangkap dua objek yang jelas ia tahu adalah batu nisan. Sting mendekat. Sepasang nisan itu bersisian. Satu bertuliskan 'Layla Heartfilia' dan satu bertuliskan 'Jude Heartfilia'.

"Oh…" Sting teringat sesuatu. "Orang yang dulu membangun Heartfilia Konzern ya?" Dan itu cerita tujuh tahun lalu. Sting memerhatikan sekitar, lalu duduk di depan batu nisan itu.

Hening beberapa saat.

"… Hei, Jude-_san_," Sting akhirnya memutuskan menyapa salah satu nama yang terukir pada nisan. "Kau meninggal umur 48 tahun? Apa kau punya anak?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jude-_san_, apa dulu kau seorang ayah?"

Sunyi.

"_Ne_, Jude-_san_, kalau dulu kau seorang ayah, apa dulu kau ayah yang galak? Apa dulu kau dekat dengan anakmu?"

Sepertinya Sting harus belajar bahwa orang mati tidak bisa diajak berdialog.

"Jude-_san_, anakmu perempuan atau laki-laki?"

Sting beralih pada nisan satunya. "_Ne_, Layla-_san_, kau istri Jude-_san_, bukan? Aku yakin kau ibu yang baik."

Semilir angin berhembus dan Sting menghela napas panjang.

"Jude-_san_, Layla-_san_, aku seorang anak. Dan aku… aku pernah membunuh ayahku sendiri. Apa menurut kalian aku anak yang kejam?"

Sting berdeham sendiri.

"Oh ya, tentu saja aku anak yang kejam," Sting tertawa kecil sambil menyimpulkan sendiri. Ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Jude-_san_, Layla-_san_, apa menurut kalian, orangtua akan selalu memaafkan kesalahan anaknya?"

Dan di sinilah.

Di sinilah emosi itu menguar.

Tak dapat ditepis, tak dapat dipungkiri.

Semua mengalir apa adanya.

Pada hari inilah Sting Eucliffe kembali berada di posisi lamanya sebagai seorang anak.

#

Lucy Heartfilia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sepasang permata cokelatnya mendapati seseorang tengah menduluinya mengunjungi makam orangtuanya.

Lucy mengerutkan kedua alis pirangnya yang indah.

Sosok itu laki-laki dengan rambut pirang pendek dan perawakan yang mirip Natsu.

_'E-eeeeeeh? Sting Eucliffe dari Sabertoooooth?'_

_#_

Air mata tengah surut dari mata Sting, tapi lelaki muda itu masih sibuk menyeka ingusnya. Masih dipandanginya lekat dua makam di hadapannya.

"… Aku tidak tahu, Jude-_san_, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa…" Sting bahkan terkejut sendiri ketika mendengar suaranya begitu… lemah. "Aku membunuh ayahku sendiri, lalu menjadi orang tak berguna… Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi, Jude-_san_, aku harus apa…?"

Tidak. Itu bukan tangisan melodrama yang meraung-raung atau tangis ala perempuan yang berisik. Itu tangisan yang sunyi, tanpa suara, dan berasal dari lubuk hati yang tengah berputus asa.

Sting tak sanggup lagi berpura-pura.

Sting tidak ingin lagi menganggap dirinya yang terkuat.

Nyatanya ia lemah.

Nyatanya ia kalah telak dari Natsu-_san_.

Nyatanya ia kehilangan semua yang ia miliki.

Dan semua hanya karena satu: arogansi.

Kini Sting lelah. Ia lelah menjadi yang terkuat. Ia lelah menjadi manusia arogan. Ternyata arogansi tidak membawanya kemanapun. Ternyata arogansi justru memenjarakan dirinya tanpa ampun.

Sting terlonjak ketika hidungnya menangkap aroma lain selain aroma tubuhnya dan alam sekitarnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis pirang berdiri beberapa meter darinya—dengan wajah nyaris tertutup dua buah buket bunga.

"Kau… _celestial mage _teman Natsu-_san_?"

#

Lucy tidak tahu pasti siapa lelaki itu, tapi lelaki itu sedang menangis. Dan Lucy Heartfilia bukanlah gadis tanpa hati yang tega melihat orang menangis di depannya, apalagi orang itu sedang 'mengadu' pada kedua orangtuanya.

Ia baru akan menepuk bahu lelaki itu, tapi si lelaki keburu melihatnya dan terlonjak duluan. Dengan mulut menganga, lelaki itu nyaris berteriak, "Kau… _celestial mage _teman Natsu-_san_?"

Lucy mengangguk. Entah mengapa senyum kecil mulai terkulum di bibir merah jambunya.

Sting bangkit. Gengsi mulai menggerogoti dirinya—hei, cowok mana sih yang tidak malu ketika cewek memergokinya sedang menangis?—dan parahnya, bintik-bintik merah mulai menjalar di wajah Sting.

Hening lagi.

"Eh… itu… permisi," Lucy akhirnya membunuh keheningan. Ia menatap Sting, lalu mengedikkan kepala ke arah makam.

Sting mengerti. "O-orang tuamu?"

Anggukan. "Ya." Lucy berjongkok di depan makam, lalu memanjatkan doa dengan khidmat. Dua buah buket bunga tergeletak pasrah di dekat _boots_hitamnya. Tak lama, Lucy membuka mata dan mengambil satu buket, lalu menaruhnya di atas makam sang ibu. "Apa kabar, Mama?"

Sting memerhatikannya seluruh gerak-gerik gadis itu tanpa suara.

"Ah, aku kemari bukan hanya karena Hari Ayah, kok, Ma, aku memang kangen sama Mama," Lucy bermonolog lagi. Nadanya riang. "Aku pilih bunga yang paling harum untuk Mama—untuk Papa juga." Kemudian, ia beralih ke makam satunya dan menaruh bunga di depan nisan Jude. "Hai, Papa. Selamat Hari Ayah!"

Sting merasa sesuatu meremas hatinya ketika melihat Lucy mencondongkan tubuh dan mencium nisan sang ayah.

"Aku sayang padamu, Papa, Mama. Sekarang dan selamanya," Lucy kembali berkata, suaranya kini sedikit bergetar. "Selamanya. Dan tidak akan pernah berubah—sama seperti cinta Mama dan Papa padaku."

Detik itu yang bisa Sting lakukan hanyalah menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menyuarakan tangisnya.

#

Lucy menyeka kedua matanya yang sempat dibasahi cairan bening, lalu kembali tersenyum menatap dua nisan di depannya. "Mama, Papa, aku sudah harus pulang. Temanku—Natsu dan Happy, ingat?—katanya menunggu di stasiun. Setiap minggu aku akan datang berkunjung, janji."

Sting masih di sana—membatu.

"Aku pulang dulu, Ma, Pa. Sampai nanti."

"Hei…"

Lucy menoleh. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena ia sempat melupakan keberadaan Sting di sana. Oh tolonglah, ini makam orangtuanya dan mereka butuh privasi. Kenapa pula Sting harus repot-repot mengunjungi makam orangtua seorang anggota Fairy Tail yang merupakan rival Sabertooth?

Lucy akhirnya memutuskan untuk memasang tampang garang. Kali ini ia tidak sibuk memeluk buket bunga, jadi ia siap bila terjadi sebuah perkelahian dadakan. Lagipula, ini di depan makam orangtuanya, jadi ia pasti bakal mendapatkan _support _gaib.

Hikmah yang dapat dipetik: menjadi penulis kadang membuat imajinasimu beberapa level lebih sinting dibanding orang biasa.

Sting—yang merasa dirinya sudah gila—menggaruk tengkuk dengan kaku. "Maaf sudah seenaknya datang ke makam orangtuamu."

Lucy diam, syok. Ternyata manusia arogan ini bisa minta maaf juga. "Tidak apa."

"Mereka… um… orangtua yang baik?"

"Tentu saja."

"Eh, ng, boleh aku tanya?"

"Tanya?"

"Minta pendapat, sih, sebetulnya."

Lucy mengangguk, parasnya melunak. "Silakan saja."

Sting makin grogi. Ini sama dengan menelanjangi dirinya sendiri di depan umum—atau begitulah menurut nuraninya. "Apa menurutmu… ng… orangtua akan memaafkan setiap kesalahan anaknya?"

"Eh?"

"Eh, kau tahu kan aku membunuh… ayahku sendiri? Naga yang membesarkanku."

"Oh, ya. Ng…"

"Apa… apa menurutmu dia bisa memaafkanku? Aku tahu ini picisan. Tidak berguna. Tapi—"

"Menurutku, setiap orangtua akan memaafkan setiap kesalahan anaknya. Itu pasti."

Sting diam. Masih gamang.

"Aku dulu sempat membenci ayahku." Lucy melirik makam Jude. "Tapi kemudian, aku sadar bahwa Papa selalu mencintaiku. Tidak semua cinta diwujudkan dengan manis, kan? Cara mewujudkan cinta bermacam-macam. Tapi aku yakin, semua orangtua memang mencintai anaknya."

"Tapi aku... melihatnya tewas. Aku yang membunuhnya. Aku melihatnya meregang nyawa."

Lucy menghela napas. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa ketika ayahku meninggal, tapi percayalah, kalau kau benar-benar menyesal, ayahmu akan memaafkan."

Sting mengangguk cepat. "Jadi menurutmu, aku harus apa?"

"Ng, minta maaf ke makam ayahmu? Selama kau menyesali perbuatanmu, aku yakin ayahmu akan memaafkanmu. Papa pernah bilang, ayah adalah sosok yang akan selalu mendukung dan melindungimu, bahkan bila kau telah menjadi seorang ayah juga."

"Oh… oke. Aku mengerti."

"Ng… sudah, ya."

Lucy kembali melangkah.

"Eh, tunggu!"

Lucy menghela napas. Orang ini kok mirip Natsu, sih. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih, ya."

"Sama-sama."

Berjalan lagi.

"Hei, _Blondie_!"

Twitch. Lucy berbalik dengan emosi. "Kau sendiri kan juga pirang!"

Nah, muncullah seringai menyebalkan itu. "Lain kali mau jalan-jalan bersama?"

Lucy berkacak pinggang. "Kau mengajakku kencan di depan makam orangtuaku?"

Sting nyengir. "Nggak apa, kan?"

"Kutolak!" Lucy berbalik sambil mendengus.

"Eeeeh?"

Kemudian, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Menatap Sting dengan mata cokelat dan senyum mentarinya yang hangat. "Kalau kencannya di sini, akan kupertimbangkan."

Cengiran Sting melebar. "Oke, aku nggak masalah kok, kencan di kuburan."

#

#

_"I've always loved you too, Father." _[Lucy Heartfilia]

#

#

**END**

#

#

Akhirnya nggak enak banget. Maaf ya, Cha. Anyway, review dong. Pengen tahu tanggapan para pecinta Fairy Tail Indonesia mengenai sosok seorang 'Sting Eucliffe' :3


End file.
